peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 54
Tape ;Name *Best Of Peel Vol 54 ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM *1992 Comments *Side Two has four records in a row from Eastern Europe, including one from Hungary and three from Czechoslovakia (later split into the Czech Republic and Slovakia in 1993), which Peel visited. (Though note that like most of the BoP series these were not in the order broadcast and were not played in a row) *Another in a continuing series of 90s Peel compilations provided by Peel Mailing List member parkermike81. Tracklisting Side One *Trumans Water: 'Well Nigh Dusk (CD-Of Thick Tum)' (Homestead) 25 September 1992 *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Vortex Dreamer (LP-Matrix)' (Metalcore) 25 September 1992 *Wingtip Sloat: 'They Came With Margarine And In-Laws (2x7"-Half Past I've Got)' (VHF) 25 September 1992 *Ringing: Rusted House (7" - Wonderful Tree Ears) Manta Ray Fleet (Peel plays the wrong side) ''02 October 1992 *Kill Laura: Cinnamon Brow (7" - Unloverlike) Klee 03 October 1992 *LS Diezel: Aliens in the Wood (12") Digidub 03 October 1992 *Medusa Cyclone: ¨X Plodo Sun Hat (7" - Jaguar Snake Cloud) Mata Ray Fleet 03 October 1992 *Front 242: Never Stop (CD - Front By Front) Red Rhino Europe 09 October 1992 *Optimum Wound Profile: 'Tranqhead (LP-Lowest Common Denominator)' (Roadrunner) 09 October 1992 *Agathocles: Threshold To Senility (7" - If This Is Cruel What's Vivisection Then?) Seraphic Decay 10 October 1992 *Bum Gravy: Fat Digester (7" - Fat Digester / Super M) Fist Fun 10 October 1992 '''Side Two' *Fall: I'm Into C.B. (7" - Look, Know / I'm Into C.B.) Kamera 10 October 1992 *Kill Laura: False Dawn (12" EP - Unloverlike) Klee 16 October 1992 *feedtime: Plymouth Car Is A Limousine (v/a 7@ EP - Scumbait #2) Treehouse 16 October 1992 *ACTUS: Apokalypszis (album - Egy Út Az Erő És A Rendszer Birodalmába) Novanum Organum 16 October 1992 *Tonton Macoutes: Burial Ground (shared LP with Střední Evropa - Střední Evropa / Tonton Macoutes) Tonton s.r.o. 16 October 1992 *Skimmed: Skimmed (LP - Skimmed - New Insanity) Šot 16 October 1992 *Visací Zámek: Zázraky (LP - Three Locks) Reflex 16 October 1992 *Disrupt: Solidarity (shared 7" with Disdain - Disrupt / Disdain) Desperate Attempt 17 October 1992 *Threshold Shift: Power Games (LP - A Nightmare On Albion Street - Worst Of The 1 In 12 Club Vol 11) 1 in 12 23 October 1992 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Submissive (7" - Gender Is As Gender Does) Funky Mushroom 24 October 1992 *Faust: Just A Second (Starts Like That!) / Picnic On A Frozen River, Deuxieme Tableux (CD - Faust IV) Virgin 24 October 1992 *Southern Culture On The Skids: Come and Get It (Before It Done Gets Cold) (7") Giant Claw 23 October 1992 *Biosphere: 'Microgravity (CD-Microgravity)' (Apollo) 24 October 1992 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Handbag (LP – Yeah Baby Wow) Some Bizzare 30 October 1992 *Capitalist Casualties: Strange Soup (album - Disassembly Line) Slap A Ham 30 October 1992 File ;Name *best of peel vol 54 sides 1 and 2 with introductions ;Length *00:47:15, 00:47:20 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1 , Part 2 Category:1992 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online